


Ribbon

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [9]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Giving, High Heels, Hotel Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Ribbons, Sex Work, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Carter Baizen knows every gift deserves to be wrapped neatly with a red ribbon.
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'ribbon'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Carter Baizen is forever my Prince Champagne and I don't doubt he knows how to give the most elegant of gifts.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

A box slides across the bar towards you. Neat red ribbon knotted into a big bow. Stamped letters lie beneath. Manolo Blahnik. A little flutter of your heart, one you suspect Carter senses as he cocks his head to one side, pink lips curving up most mischievously. And your breath catches at the sight of a pair of black heels. Satin slingbacks. A jewel encrusted across the front. Classy and elegant but simply beautiful. Eyes alight with wonder yet you maintain a certain sense of composure as you tuck them back into the box and study Carter. It is Valentine’s Day.

“One hour.”

“Come on, beautiful.”

“I’ll wear the heels.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

There’s a familiarity in you and Carter standing at the foot of the bed undressing. Heat rises with every unbutton and every undone zip. Your heart races as he casts his shirt aside, fingers yearning to trail through the thatch of hair on his chest. There are few men you would describe so, but Carter is _pretty_. There’s something undeniably beautiful about him that has little to do with wealth or status. He’s the kind of handsome that has butterflies blooming in your belly and your core clenching with arousal.

And yet, there’s a certain power you hold over Carter and he surrenders every time. A soft groan falling from his lips as you smirk and drag the ribbon down his chest, stopping just short of the one place he’s desperate for you. A kiss to the corner of his mouth and his thick lashes flutter so prettily. A twitch of his cock when you tug his soft earlobe between your teeth. A whimper that’s only _just_ audible, his chest flush against your breasts and he all but whines when you draw back. He watches through hooded eyes, blue irises darkened with lust as you crawl up the bed in just the Manolos. A cheeky wriggle of your ass and Carter growls, bed dipping just as you lie back on the pillows.

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” he murmurs, hands curved over your thighs. “God, I missed you.”

A loud exhale. His chest swells with every ragged breath. Face buried in your neck as he presses in slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried deep. A tangle of limbs and gasps. Your nails bite into his shoulders and he growls, obliging when you order him to move. You’re drowning in his scent, rum, cedarwood, pepper. Legs wrapped tight around his waist. You dig your heel into his ass and he hisses at the pleasure of the pain. And you chase your highs together. The dig of your high heels into his ass, his tailbone, the back of his thigh. A fast, frenzied pace and you’re unravelling at the seams.

Carter never looks so handsome as he does in those moments after sex. A twinkle in his eye as you tie the red ribbon around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
